


Warmth

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Memories, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Michael borrows Philippa's old cardigan.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many longfic WIPs, yet what do I write? More drabbles. kmn

Michael sits on the bed in the Captain’s quarters, huddled up in one of Philippa's old cardigans as she waits for her to come back to bed from a call to the admiralty.

She thinks her mother had a cardigan like this once, or Amanda had, she doesn’t quite remember the details anymore- she knows it must’ve been real wool just like this one, and therefore a little scratchy…

Michael would never have bought one for herself, it’s not logical to buy something that is uncomfortable to wear- but it's so warm, it feels like a hug, or the memory of one.

She tries to remember the exact moment she is thinking of- there are flashes of low overhead lights, a blue wall with pictures, warm laughter… She still doesn’t know who the memory is about, it is too far away.

Philippa finds her like this, staring into the distance, lost in the past.

“Alright there, my Michael?” she asks her, settling down next to her on the bed, startling Michael away from her memories.

“Philippa!” Michael blinks a few times to come back to the present. “What did the admirals say?”

“Nothing of importance,” Philippa tells her with a smile, stroking over her cheek. “We can go over it tomorrow with Saru. What were you thinking just now, my love? I’m sorry I pulled you from your thoughts.”

“It is alright,” Michael tells her. “I was just remembering something from when I was a child, but I couldn’t quite get a grasp on the memory… Oh- and I borrowed your cardigan.”

“You can keep it if you want, you know I barely wear it anymore,” Philippa replies, pulling her into her arms.

Michael snuggles closer. Philippa’s embrace feels better than any memory of hugs from the past ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired Not by the Taylor Swift song as you might think (although I do like that song) but bc I found a wool cardigan in the 'clothes too shitty to give away anywhere but we couldn't bring ourselves to throw them out yet and maybe someone needs the fabric' box in the attic in my parents' place, and I have no idea who it used to belong to but I've worn it every evening since.
> 
> If you liked this story, please let me know! :)


End file.
